


Game Grumps One-Shot Shipping

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygrumps, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shots of Game Grumps ships...some end good, some bad, some have many parts, and others don't end at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it, Ross!” Danny cursed the Austrailian jokingly.  
“What?” Ross asked innocently.  
“You know WHAT, you sadistic bastard!”   
Ross smirked, then leaned up to grab Danny’s hair and yank him closer.  
“You want to see sadistic?” He whispered sensually, “I’ll fucking show you sadistic.”  
He pressed his lips tightly against Danny’s, then began kissing his neck, leaving bruises.  
“I’m not fucking afraid of you,” Danny challenged.  
“You should be,” Ross threatened.  
Ross pushed Danny against the wall and held him still.  
“Let me go,” Danny said.  
“Never,” Ross whispered.

Even though Ross was shorter, he overpowered Danny, dragging the other man to the bedroom.  
“Ross…”  
“Shh,” Ross whispered as he lowered Dan to their bed.  
“Ow!”  
“Dan?” The look in Ross’s eyes immediately changed to concern, “What happened?”  
“Hit my head on the…thing.”  
“Oh,” Ross cradled the back of Dan’s head gently, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  
Danny leaned up to kiss him.  
“It’s okay.”  
“Hmm,” Ross smirked.  
He grabbed Danny’s hair again and grinded their bodies together.  
“Fuck you, Ross,” Danny challenged.  
Ross grabbed Danny’s crotch, a crazy smirk on his face, daring him to move, to resist, but Danny didn’t. This time, he’d go easy, and so the younger man covered the older one’s mouth, while whispering into his ears.  
“Shh, I’ll take care of you.”  
Ross removed Danny’s pants, then Danny tried to remain quite as Ross…  
“Fuck,” He said.  
Ross took his mouth of Dan’s member.  
“Shut up or I’ll stop,” He threatened.  
“Please don’t.”  
“Don’t WHAT?”   
“Don’t stop.”  
Ross shaped his hands around Danny’s hips.  
“Maybe I’m all done.”  
“Dammit Ross, you fucking…”  
Ross covered Dan’s mouth.  
“Keep insulting me and I’ll just leave.”  
“Sorry.”  
“That’s better,” Ross said, “Now, just be quiet and let me take care of you.”  
Danny nodded. Ross truly is a sadist, listening to Danny struggle to remain quiet and be still as Ross “took care” of him, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Not once did Danny use the safe word (pineapple), and he didn’t need to. The two were exhausted, and just spooned afterwards, with Ross as little spoon.  
“Sorry I made those levels so hard,” Ross teased.  
“No you’re not,” Danny said.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Ross admitted, “I love you, Danny.”  
“You too, Ross.”  
“You know, if this is going to happen after every one of my levels you play, maybe I should make some more.”  
“Goodnight, Ross.”


	2. Roommates (Danny/Barry)

“Come on, man,” Danny said, “It’s hard enough spilling my guts without you giving me that look.”  
“What look?” Arin asked, “I’m not giving you any look.”  
“Arin, come on. It’s not like I’m going to start hitting on you or some shit.”  
Arin chuckled. “You do hit on me. Like all the time. It’s why polygrumps is a thing, remember?”  
“I’ll stop,” Danny offered.  
For months, he’d been dreading telling Arin, or anyone about it. Now that his best friend knows, would this ruin their friendship?  
“No, it’s fine. Did you really think this would change anything?”  
Dan breathed a sigh of relief. “I really don’t know. I’ve been waiting forever to tell anyone, and you just seemed like the best person to tell.”  
“You’ve never told anyone?”  
“Well, Brian knows, but he kind of figured it out on his own, you know?”  
Arin nodded. One of his best friends had just come out of the closet as bisexual, and Arin didn’t know what to do with it.  
“Yeah,” He said.  
…  
Barry made dinner for him and Danny, a kind gesture for all Danny does for him. Oh, and because he’s in love with Danny. Yes, that long curly hair, slender figure, and a voice that made Barry just melt.  
“Thank you, Barry,” Dan said when he saw the dinner, “That’s really nice of you.”  
“Anything for my favorite roommate,” Barry smirked.  
Dan laughed. The cutest laugh, Barry thought. He sat down across from Dan  
“I need to talk to you,” Barry’s throat became dry.  
The older one looked at him. How does one go about confessing their love for a roommate? This won’t end well.  
“About?” Dan asked.  
There’s no way out now. Well, technically he could run out the door and leave for a day or two but that would put a damper on things.  
“There’s been something on my mind,” He began, “I know that you’re…well…and I can accept that…but…”  
Danny froze. Of all the people he thought wouldn’t accept him, Barry wasn’t on the list, until now. Arin must have told, or Barry overheard their conversation. Either way, Barry clearly wasn’t comfortable living with him anymore.   
“Don’t worry,” He replied coldly, “I won’t be bringing any fucking guys home or anything. I’ll keep that out of your fucking sight.”  
Barry was confused. “What?”  
The older one gave Barry a cold glare before going off to his room. Barry followed and knocked on the door.  
“Dan, what’s the matter?”  
“The matter is that you know I’m bisexual, even though I told Arin to keep his mouth shut.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me,” Dan gritted his teeth, “And now you’re uncomfortable living with me. That’s why you cooked me this dinner? To ask me to leave?”  
“What? No! I would never do that. I’ve been afraid to tell you, Dan, that I love you.”  
Both parties were silent, until Danny spoke up.  
“That’s just fucking low, Barry.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“Barry.”  
“Dan…”  
Danny swung the door open and looked at Barry with frustrated tears in his eyes.  
“Stop,” He pleaded.  
Barry rested his fingers against Danny’s chin and kissed him softly.  
“I thought you would be uncomfortable with me,” Barry said, “It’s why I never told you. I wouldn’t trick you like that.”  
Danny smiled.  
“I like you too, Barry,” He said, “Maybe we can, try it out, if you want.”  
“Yeah, of course,” Barry replied enthusiastically.  
…  
“So Arin,” Danny said while they were recording Game Grumps.  
“Yeah.”  
“So, I’m uh…I’m dating Barry,” Danny said while they were recording Game Grumps.  
“What?” Arin asked as Mario plummeted into the lava on a new Ross level.   
“Yeah. Couple weeks, actually.”  
“Holy shit! No joke?”  
“No joke. I’m really dating Barry.”  
“Dude, I…thought you liked chicks.”  
“I’m…bisexual. We’ve discussed this.”  
“I know, dude. I was playing along.”  
“Oh.”  
Both of them laughed, and Arin passed Danny the controller.  
“So,” Arin said, “Tell me about Barry.”  
“Arin, he’s our editor. You already know him.”  
“Well yeah. But I gotta look out for my best buddy, don’t I?”  
"What's to tell? I mean, he's really awsome, cute..."  
...  
"Fuck!" Danny said after the recording finshed.  
"What?" Arin asked.  
"We can't upload this! Shit...I didn't mean to...now they're gonna..."  
Danny had expressed this fear before: that if the fans knew, they'd abandon him for some reason. Arin put an arm comfortingly around his friend's shoulder.  
"It's gonna be okay," He assured, "I'll make sure only Barry edits this. And if you and him decide to cut that part out, fine. You don't HAVE to come out yet, you or Barry."  
Danny nodded.  
...  
The video turned out well, and they left that part in. Barry edited a heart in the background and: "I love you, Danny, love Barry," in the description for the video.  
Danny waited for hours, avoiding all social media, before getting the courage to check just the youtube comments. Support, everywhere. Thousands of comments and tweets and messages encouraging Danny and Barry, saying they looked cute together. Danny checked Twitter, where Barry had updated his status to: thank you all for the support. We really appreciate it. Danny smiled, as Brian had just texted him: proud of you, buddy. With that, Danny went home to he and Barry's apartment.


	3. Egobangimer (Dan/Arin/Suzy)

Suzy noticed them snuggling together, Danny and Arin, on the Grump room couch. Danny's head rested on Arin's chest as Arin's arms were snug around Danny.  
"Arin," She nudged.  
"Hmm," He groaned, then his eyes shot open when he saw her, "Hey, Babe."  
"Sleeping with Danny, I see?" She commented lightly.  
"It's not what it looks like," He defended.  
"You ALWAYS do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Lie about who you like," She answered, "It's obvious you like Danny."  
Arin carefully stood up without waking Danny.  
"Babe, I..."  
"You love him, don't you?"  
"What?"  
Suzy took Arin's hand.  
"I know you, Arin," She said, "You're polyamourous, and I can see how much you love him."  
Arin took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry," He said, "I do love Danny. I don't know how it happened. Damn it, I've tried to make it stop."  
"Don't," Suzy interrupted.  
"Huh?" Arin raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't hide your feelings for him," She replied, "I've known that you loved him for a while, just the way you talked to him, how you acted. Hell, you even got flustered when he'd compliment you."  
Arin nodded and gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes.  
"I'm sorry," He repeated, "I love you. I can...forget Danny."  
Suzy hugged him. Just then, Danny shifted on the couch and noticed his cuddle buddy missing.  
"Arin?" He asked.  
"Hey, Danny," Suzy said, "Come over here."  
He sat up, saw the look on Arin's eyes, and was concerned.  
"Arin, what's the matter?" He asked as he approached the two.  
"She knows," Arin said.  
Arin looked to Suzy, who smiled, then allowed Danny to hug him.  
"It's okay, Danny," Suzy told him, "I love you both."  
As if to prove it, she kissed Arin, then Danny on the cheek.

Hesitantly, Arin kissed Danny softly on the lips, feeling a spark and a twinge of guilt.  
"What is this?" Danny asked.  
"Arin is polyamourous," Suzy answered, "He loves me and he loves you. I love you, too."  
"So, you're wanting a three way or something?" Dan was a bit confused.  
"No," Arin said, "Not exactly. I mean, I love you, and we can have a relationship. Suzy, too."  
"Are you sure about this?" Dan turned to Suzy.  
"Of course."  
"I'd love to...uh...be the third wheel," Dan said honestly.  
Suzy pulled the guys in for a hug.  
"You're not a third wheel, baby," She told him.  
Danny blushed. He'd waited so long for something meaningful, when it was right in front of his face the whole time.  
"I love you two, too." He said.


	4. Perfectionist (Barry/Ross)

Barry entered the Grump room to see Ross posing seductively with a smile on his face.  
"The hell are you doing?" Barry asked.  
"Paint me like one of your French girls," Ross said in a sqeaky girl voice.  
Barry rolled his eyes.  
"Sit up. We need to record."  
Ross sat up, smirk still on his face, and began to sing out of key.  
"Dont'cha wish your girlfriend was hawt like me?"  
"Are you flirting with me, Ross?"  
"If by flirting, you mean I got about an hour of sleep last night and now I'm running on pure adreneline, then yes."  
"Wait, an hour?" Barry was concerned, "Are you sure you can do this? I can always get someone else, or we can do this later."  
"No, it's okay. I'm awake enough for some Steam Train."  
Barry pursed his lips. His friend was very obviously exhausted, what with the slouching and bags under his eyes. Knowing Ross's stubbornness, however, he took Ross's word for it, and they started recording.  
"Welcome to Grumpcade," Ross announced.  
"Steam Train," Barry corrected, chuckling.  
It was a simple mistake they'd all made at least once, no big deal, but Ross seemed legitimately embarrassed.  
"Right," Ross said, "Steam Train. That's what I meant. Anyway, we're playing...a game."  
"We're playing more Plague Inc.," Barry said, "It was Arin's idea, but he's...somewhere."  
Ross opened the menu of the game.  
"Which one should we do?"  
All of them were unlocked except bio-weapon.  
"Let's go in sequence," Barry suggested, "Virus."  
Ross selected the virus option.  
"Normal?"  
"Sure."  
"Name?"  
"Dank Memes."  
"Ok. Wait, wasn't that a Markiplier video?"  
"Yeah, we can't copy off our buddy Mark. Let's name it, um..."  
"Danny Sexbang," Ross suggested.  
Barry laughed. "Oh, hell yeah."  
As soon as the game started, Barry noticed something was wrong. Ross kept squinting at the screen, like it bothered his eyes. He wasn't popping the bubbles or anything on the game, and he wasn't saying much either.  
"Ross, are you sure you're okay?"  
"What? Oh, yeah."  
"Okay, well this won't make for a very good episode if there's no commentary."  
"Sorry, I'll try to talk more."  
"Maybe we should just..."  
"No."  
"Ross..."  
"No!" He yelled, "I'm not failing anyone else!"  
"Here," Barry paused the game, "Now, what is this about?"  
Ross took a deep breath.  
"I'm working on an animation for an NSP video," He began, "There aren't enough hours in the day, so I kept working at night. Then, I forgot to get Holly a Christmas present. She said it's okay, but I know she's dissapointed."  
"That's why you were up? For NSP? I don't think Danny or Brian would want you straining yourself like that."  
"I can't...I try so hard to..." To what? Be perfect?  
"You're not a damn machine, Ross."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"I think you're driving yourself insane, trying to do too many things at once."  
"Can we get back to recording now?" Ross sighed.  
"Were you not listening to a word I just said?" Barry was slightly annoyed, "Now, I won't record anything with you until you get some sleep."  
Ross groaned. He wanted to protest, but the energy he'd stored in one hour was running out. He simply yawned, stretched, and closed his eyes. Barry let Ross rest his head against Barry's lap.  
Ross looked so adorable sleeping, legs curled up, and head on Barry's lap. Soon, Barry fell asleep too.  
...  
Danny was confused when he found Ross and Barry sleeping on the Grump couch, after seeing their recording.   
"Arin," He called, "Come here. Look at this."  
Arin caught up and looked in through the door.  
"Aw," He said, "Should we wake them up?"  
"Naw," Danny answered, "It's too adorable. Besides, Ross sounds exhausted on that recording. They didn't even finish it."  
"Hope Ross isn't straining himself again," Arin worried.  
...  
Ross woke up in a daze, though something was a bit strange: his hand was gripping Barry's thigh. He immediately pulled away, shocked at what he was doing. It wasn't that he thought of Barry like that, did he? This is no time to question yourself, Ross. He nudged Barry awake.  
"Mmm, what time is it?" Barry asked.  
"About two in the afternoon," Ross answered.  
"Ok. Wait, don't they have to record in here?"  
"You mean Danny and Arin? They recorded a couple days ahead of time so they could take a little break. Maybe you should follow suit."  
Ross shook his head as he remembered the stress from earlier.  
"I can't. I have so much shit to do...what are you doing?"  
"Making a call," Barry said, setting his phone to speaker, "Hey, Danny."  
"What's up, Barry?" Dan spoke.  
"You know that animation Ross is doing for NSP?"  
"Uh...yeah. Uh-huh. What about it?"  
"Barry," Ross interrupted, giving him a pleading face.  
"Hey, Ross," Danny said.  
"Uh, not much. How about you?"  
"Anyway," Barry said, "When did you tell Ross to have it done?"  
"We didn't really have a set date. Few months, I guess. Do you need more time, Ross?"  
"He was up all night working on it. Says he got one hour of sleep last night. We didn't film Steam Train because he was too tired."  
"Ross, don't strain yourself, okay?" Danny said, "I can wait. If you need more time, just let me or Brian know. Anyway, is that all you needed? I have to go."  
"Yeah," Barry said, "See you at home."  
"Bye."  
After hanging up, Barry turned to Ross.  
"Damn it," Ross mumbled.  
"What's the matter now?"  
"It doesn't matter. I'll just fuck it up anyway, like I do with everything."  
Barry put an arm around his friend. Ross looked up and, god help him, kissed Barry. Pulling back, Barry looked confused.  
"Great," The Austrailian complained, "Now I've ruined our friendship, too."  
"No," Barry said, "Look at me."  
He took Ross's chin and gently kissed back.  
"This won't leave the room," Barry whispered, "I promise. Just the two of us, okay?"  
"What was that?"  
"Magical," Barry teased.  
"Be serious."  
"Come on, who hasn't kissed thier friend?"  
"Barry!"  
"Look, don't worry about it," Barry said, "You like me, I like you, and you're married. It's no big deal."  
The sadness on the man's face made Ross feel horrible.  
"Barry, I'm..."  
"Don't," He interrupted, "Don't you dare say you're sorry. Holly is a terrific woman, and a better person than I could ever be."  
"I didn't mean to kiss you."  
"I know," Barry said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Just...take a break or something once in a while. Worry about yourself for now."  
"Don't tell me what to do," Ross joked, "You ass."  
Barry laughed.  
"You're such a dick," He joked, "But you should take the rest of the day off."  
Ross was silent.  
"I could record with Dan if he's free. Unless you're okay now?"  
"Uh...yeah, I'll go home," Ross answered, "See you tommarro, I guess."  
He smiled at Barry, then walked out the door, bumping in to Arin in the process.  
"Oh, hey Ross," Arin said.  
"How much did you see?" Ross asked, defeated.  
"I definately did not see you and Barry kiss," Arin answered, "That was probably just my imagination, right?"  
"Yep," He answered, "Oh, and can I have the day off. I'm..."  
"Tired? Exhausted?"  
"How did you..."  
"Danny told me. I also heard the recording. You can go home for the day. We've got a couple Steam Trains lined up."  
"Thanks, Arin."  
"By the way, stay away from Danny-he's mine," Arin winked, and Ross couldn't tell if he was serious or not.  
"Sure thing," Ross said, then took one last look at Barry before he took off.


	5. Cheat Pt. 1 (Dan/OC)

Suzy approached the sad, nearly sobbing lump on the couch know as Dan Avidan. His hair was unkempt, he was still wearing his pajamas and scrolling through his phone.  
"Danny?" She asked, "What's wrong?"  
Danny looked up from his phone, then set it aside upon seeing Suzy's face.  
"You remember that girl I was dating for like two years?"  
"Cassandra?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I just found out she's been cheating on me."  
"Oh, Danny..." Suzy comforted.  
She scooted next to him and hugged him.  
"She doesn't deserve you."  
"You know, you're probably the only girl I can trust right now."  
"That's nice to hear."  
"Two years..." Danny mumbled sadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," A voice said as the door opened, "Am I interrupting something?"  
Danny and Suzy looked up to see a woman in her twenties with long brown hair and blue eyes.  
"You're Mark's friend, right?" Suzy asked.  
"Yeah. My name is Dylan. And you must be Suzy, and Dan?"  
Danny waved and smiled at the new girl, but the sadness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed.  
"Hi," He greeted, nervous for some reason.

Sure, she was cute, attractive, but it hurt like hell to even think about girls right now. Being cheated on shook him to the core. For over a year, over half of them relationship, Cassandra had been cheating. It was Barry that caught her bringing another guy to Dan's apartment while he was away. And Barry hesitated to tell Dan, not wanting to upset him, but knew he had to. She did it in Danny's bed, his FUCKING bed. He'd burn that thing if he could. He thought she was the one. How could he be so stupid? Who in their right mind would want to marry Dan?


	6. Something (Dan/Barry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I could think of no other title, so here...)
> 
> Barry misses Dan when he's gone.

The empty pit that Barry felt when Dan was gone should've been the first sign. Danny had gone on tour for Ninja Sex Party. He'd recorded some Game Grumps and Steam Train ahead of time in order to prepare.  
The apartment was quiet, and dark, save for the birds chirping outside and the sunlight shining in through the windows. Barry lay on the couch, only moving when his phone lit up and displayed Dan's contact. A warm feeling entered him as he heard Danny's voice. Don't do this, Barry thought, Don't fall in love with him. Too bad he already was.  
"So Barry, how's it going?" Dan's sultry voice exited the phone's speakers.  
"Not bad," He answered, "How are you guys doing?"  
"Great," Danny said, "Brian and I just had pizza. Are you getting lonely at the apartment yet?"  
Yes.  
"Nah, I'm good," Barry joked.  
"You don't miss me?" Danny teased.  
Dearly.  
"Not a bit," He was having a hard time keeping a straight face.  
It's been so damn boring, so quiet without Dan around. Honestly, Barry could hardly stand it. If he had the guts, he would tell Danny how he felt. Hell, he'd have told him a long time ago. But that's Barry: gutless and spineless, at least in this area. If there was even a sliver of a chance with Danny...no. It doesn't work that way. He can't make Danny love him.  
...  
"Why do you have a diary?" Ross teased.  
"It's not a diary, it's a journal, you dick," Barry said.  
"A little salty this morning, are we?" He joked.  
"Sorry," Barry said, "I'm just a bit..."  
"High strung?" Ross guessed, "Stressed out?"  
"I guess."  
"Is it because your roomie's gone?"  
"It's quiet without Dan," Barry said.  
"I get that," Ross said, "When I'm away from Holly for too long, it just gets too much, and I can't stop thinking about her."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Nothing really. Why are you being so defensive?"  
"I'm not being defensive!"  
"I mean, Danny's not much to look at anyway."  
"Shut up!"  
Defensiveness? Check. Denial? Check. Daydreaming? Check. Feeling empty without them? Check. Ross knew Barry was in love. Hell, he figured Barry even felt that same rush of heat deep in his chest that Ross felt when he was with Holly.  
"Barry, if you've got a thing for Danny, you can tell me."  
Barry looked at Ross like he'd punch him, but only gave him a sad look.   
"Don't tell anyone," He said.  
"I won't," Ross said, "But, have you told him?"  
"I can't. Danny's one hundred percent straight."  
"Sure about that?"  
"Well, he acts about...but, I mean, he's only joking."  
"And does it make you jealous when he talks about screwing all those guys?"  
Barry turned red.  
"Shut up, Ross."  
"I like him too," Ross said, "Holly and I talk about it all the time."  
"Really?"  
Ross only smiled, and Barry couldn't tell if he was serious.  
...  
"Danny, I like you," Barry spoke in his head, "No, that'll never work. I can't just say that. Okay, one more time. Danny..."  
"Barry!" Someone shouted just out of view.  
He looked up to see Danny and Brian, approaching him at the bench in the airport.  
"Hey," Barry said.  
"Hey," Brian said, "I gotta go find my family. See you guys."  
Brian left. Danny scratched his head. After a couple months away, this would be hard. Luckily, Brian had been encouraging him to come clean.  
"I've been wanting to tell you something," Danny began, "I couldn't tell you over the phone, don't even know if I can do it right now."  
"You can tell me anything, Danny," Barry assured him.  
"We've been roommates for a while, and I don't want to make things awkward, but I can't keep this to myself anymore."  
"You don't want to be my roomie anymore," Barry fake pouted.  
"Very funny," Dan chuckled, "But, really."  
"I love you, too," Barry interrupted, not knowing why, "I missed you so much. I feel so empty when you're gone. It was quiet."  
The shocked look on Danny's face told Barry that he'd fucked up big time. He'd be without a roommate, without an apartment, and who knows- maybe Danny'd get him fired.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," Danny said finally.  
"Really?" Barry asked, shocked.  
"Yeah," Danny said, "Let's go home, okay? We can talk about this, and besides, I'm tired."  
"I'll drive," Barry smiled.

Back at the apartment, Danny unloaded his bags and flopped down on the couch. Affectionate eyes fluttered happily from the standing figure looming over him.  
"Hmm," Danny mumbled happily.  
For what may have been the first time, the roommates were truly seeing each other, not just outwardly, but a connection of two human souls. Love...


	7. I Could Just Kiss You (Dan/Arin)

Arin dropped the controller. Ten times. Ten freaking times he'd tried to beat this level. Damn Mario Maker! Sure, it's a fan level, but it may as well be a Ross level.  
"You okay, man?" Dan asked calmly.  
Arin practically glared at him.  
"Damn," Danny teased, "I could just kiss you right now."  
"Shut up," Arin handed Danny the controller, "Freaking freak!"  
Danny laughed, scooting closer to him. Arin gave him a look, as if to say "not now, we're filming."  
"Did you just scoot closer to me?" Arin teased.  
"No, dude. I'm way over here."  
"Dude, get your fucking hand off my leg!"  
"Come on, Arin."  
"Actually, you know what? Keep it there. I kinda like it."  
"Arin..."  
"Mmm..." Arin moaned.  
"All right, I'm out of here."  
Danny got up and pretended to leave.  
"Danny, come back," Arin pleaded.  
The older one smiled and crawled on the couch toward Arin. He grabbed the younger one's face and kissed him.  
"Damn..." Dan smirked.  
Danny liked to fuck up the recordings by kissing Arin, or tickling him, or even grabbing him sometimes.  
"Fuck it," Arin said, "I don't even care anymore. I don't give a shit who knows. I just want to kiss you, and hug you, and...I love you so much."  
"Babe, quit messing with the recording!"  
"Me? You fucking kissed me!"  
"Your lips are so kissable," Danny joked, "I just can't help myself!"  
"Whatever," Arin wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, "Enough of your bullshit excuses. Just fuck me already."  
Danny switched off the recording.  
"God, I could just kiss you right now," Arin smirked.


	8. Cheat Pt. 2 (Dan/OC)

"It's been two weeks," Arin said, "You've been doing nothing but moping around. Dude, I get that she cheated, and that's fucked up, but I hate seeing you like this."  
"Well, get used to it," Danny said, "I always hold out, and they always leave-or cheat, in this case. Why don't I just..."  
"Be a man-whore?"  
"Come on."  
"I'm sorry," Arin said, "But dammit, she fucking cheated. There's no fucking excuse for that."  
"Hey, Danny," Dylan entered the room, causing the men to turn toward her, "I got that tea you wanted. You know, that one you told Barry to get, but, in his words, 'I'm not your servant, go fuck yourself.'"  
Danny raised an eyebrow.  
"He said that?"  
"No," Dylan laughed, "I'm just being extra salty today. And Arin, since you were so nice to me this morning, I got you this free sample."  
"What is it?" Arin asked.  
"It's a smoothie."  
"Yeah, but what kind?"  
"No idea. The lady outside the cafe gave me one, told me what it was, but I forgot."  
"Oh," Arin took the sample while Danny took the tea, "Not bad."  
"Anyways, I'm going to see a movie with Barry. See you guys later, I guess."  
"Bye," The men said simultaneously.

 

While Dylan had been there, she'd grown chummy with Barry as well as Mark. The Grumps, and Mark, were glad to have a mutual buddy, and Barry was glad to have a new friend.  
"So," Arin said after she left, "What do you think of her?"  
"No," Danny rejected, "Don't even fucking start."  
"Danny, I'm just..."  
"I know what you're trying to do," He said, "It's not gonna work."  
"What am I trying to do?"  
"Cheer me up or some bullshit, I don't know. I mean, damn, I know she's attractive, but...I just can't. I won't."  
"I never expected you to go full Sexbang on her, that's not what I meant," Arin said, "I just want my friend to be happy, dammit!"


	9. God Dammit, Ross (Dan/Ross)

No way Dan could let Ross find out about his secret. Ross is married, and Danny won't let his stupid little crush ruin their friendship.  
"Ross, you got us killed!" Danny yelled during the recording.  
"Well sorry, but you got in my way!" Ross said.

Danny had been insulting Ross for nearly two years, ever since he fell in love with the guy. Usually, he could just ignore it, especially when he could avoid Ross. It was times like these, however, when they played games together, that he felt that warm feeling in his heart. His insults may have been the worst they've ever been; criticizing Ross for every little mistake in the game, practically screaming in his face.  
"I guess we'll finish this...in the next Steam Train," Danny announced as he paused the recording, "Just a couple more episodes of dealing with YOU for today."  
Ross wasn't usually bothered by Dan's teasing, but this time it hurt a bit, so he glared at Dan.  
"What is your problem today?" He demanded.  
Dan was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"  
"You've been kind of an asshole this entire recording," Ross answered, "I know you like to joke, but...did I do something to piss you off?"  
Ross seemed genuinely concerned, which made Dan feel like shit. He actually cares about their friendship, while Danny treats his friend like garbage because of a stupid crush. What is he, twelve?  
"I can't," Danny said, "I can't fucking do this."  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
Dan didn't answer, only stormed out the door. Ross was left to wonder what the hell happened.

 

Ross found Arin a few minutes later.  
"Have you seen Danny?" He asked, "I think I pissed him off."  
Danny didn't get angry often, so Arin knew Ross either did something horrible or Danny was having a really bad day.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. He just left."

...  
"Because, I just can't, Arin!" Dan yelled.  
Arin found Danny sulking at his apartment, Barry trying to cheer him up all day.  
"Ross is freaking out," Arin said.  
"Let him worry, then."  
"Danny..."  
Danny glared at Arin.  
"What is it?" The younger one asked.  
Danny ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Arin, I'm in love with Ross."  
"What?"  
"I treat Ross like shit because I'm in love with him. How fucked up is that?"  
"You love him?"  
"I didn't mean to hurt him," Danny said, "It's just, I don't want him to know. And he's married, so I know nothing will come of it, but..."  
"You can't help how you feel," Arin said, "I'm sure Ross would understand."

...  
He laughed. Ross laughed when he found out, leaving Danny to feel like crap.  
"THAT'S why you ran off?" Ross asked, "Come on, Danny. I already fucking knew you had something for me."  
Dan stared in confusion.  
"I'm pretty observant," Ross continued, "How you look and act around me...It's okay."  
"I'm sorry."  
The Australian grabbed Dan into a hug and patted his back.  
"Don't worry about it," He said, "It's cool, really. Just, lay off the insults a bit, yeah?"  
"Sure thing, buddy."


	10. What if We Just F*ck*d?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Mario Galaxy episode...

"I am...not asking Dan to do any favors for me," Arin said.  
"Yeah," Danny replied, "Specifically, fucking you."  
A quick chill spread through Arin's body. Not now, he thought. I know we had that argument, but please, not in front of so many people. Please don't out us.  
"What?" Arin played it cool, "Why would you even say that?"  
"God, what if we just fucked one day?" He continued.  
Please, Dan, not now. Not during the recording.

"Dude, you're so weird right now!"  
Danny laughed. By then, Arin knew Dan was screwing around, so he relaxed and played along.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Why is it weird, man?" Danny asked, "Just two bros, fucking each other."  
"Dude, what? Wh..."  
"Hangin' out, goin' to a baseball game, fucking give each other hot blowies in..."  
"Oh my god!"  
"...In centerfield."  
"Whoa!"  
"Just jumping down on the base..."  
"Dude!"  
"All right, never mind," Danny said, "I've been hanging out with Ninja Brian too much."  
Yeah, that's it, Arin thought, Not that you're horny and we haven't fucked in like two weeks. After the recording, Arin would have words with Dan.

...  
"Dan, you're an asshole," Arin said afterwards.  
"What?" Dan smirked.  
Arin grabbed Dan's face in an almost threatening manner, and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek.  
"Thank you," Arin said.  
"For what?"  
"Not telling anyone about, you know, us."  
Danny wrapped an arm around Arin.  
"You really think I'd do that," He was shocked.  
"No," Arin squeaked.  
"I didn't mean to scare you," He said, "I wasn't thinking."  
"Don't worry about it," Arin replied, "I was the one who started that fucking argument. Hell, I deserved a scare."  
"Arin..."  
"I didn't mean what I said."  
"You were having a rough day."  
The younger one rested his head on Dan's chest.  
"I haven't told anyone," Danny comforted, "And I won't, unless you want me to."  
"I love you, Dan."

Danny kissed his boyfriend softly. What they had together was too beautiful to be lost over a petty argument.  
"I was worried yesterday," He said, "Suzy told me you'd been up late, worrying about the fight."  
"It came out wrong," Arin said, "I was just scared..."  
"You think I don't love you, Arin?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"You were going to."  
"No I wasn't."  
"Arin..." Danny warned.  
"What?"  
"I love you."


	11. Ninja Ship Party

"Ninja Brian, what is this?" Danny asked.

Ninja Brian just stared, blood dripping from his knife in a room full of bodies.

"These were my friends," Danny continued, "Where's Arin and Barry and Ross?"

Muffled screaming came from a nearby closet.

"You didn't kill them, I'll give you that," Danny said, "What's with you?"

Brian stared, eyes becoming watery.

"Ninja Brian," Danny said with sympathy, "Is it me? Is it something I did?"

Ninja Brian stared.

"I haven't been spending enough time with you, have I?"

Brian nodded.

"You missed me?"

Another nod.

"You know I love you," Danny said, "And I missed you like hell, too."

The ninja teared up. Danny approached him, then wrapped his arms around Brian's.

"I know," Danny said, "It's okay."

A smile could be seen from under Brian's mask. So many years of avoiding a steady relationship, avoiding commitment, Ninja Brian was the one to capture his heart.

"One more question," Dan asked, "How do you feel about polyamory?"


	12. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin screws up.

Dan was always an affectionate guy. Everything about him: his soft brown eyes, fluffy and curly hair, to his soft, calm voice. He would hug Arin when he was upset, and they practically cuddled with each other on many a Game Grumps episode.   
Maybe that was why Arin felt this way, wanting to hug, to cuddle with his best friend. But why did he do what he did, and would anyone, including Suzy, understand?

He left the Grump office and headed home, where he and Suzy resided, though she was out for the day. The living room, the couch, a perfect place to sit and gather his thoughts. Arin removed his wedding ring, hands shaking, and set it on a nearby coffee table.

When Suzy got home, she noticed Arin on the couch, slumped over and appearing to be asleep. However, he sat up without looking at her.  
"I fucked up," He choked.  
She hurried over to him, taking his hands.  
"Babe, what happened?"  
"I made a mistake."

Looking at his hand, she noticed his ring missing. A combination of fear, anger, and confusion swelled up in her as the words spilled.  
"Did you," She paused. There was no way he would, no fucking way. But the thought burned into her, "Did you cheat on me?"  
His silence confirmed her fears. She let go of his hands, tears of rage and betrayal filled her eyes, and she backed away.  
"I can't fucking believe this!" She exclaimed.

Arin just sighed, deciding to explain himself.  
"I kissed Dan," Three words, barely audible.

He sat, unflinching, as Suzy slapped him.  
"I deserved that," He said.  
"You scared the shit out of me! I thought...! I actually thought...!"  
"So, you're not mad?"  
"Oh, you mean about making me think you cheated?"  
"I did cheat."  
"I'm still very pissed off at you," She said, "But, tell me what happened."

She joined him on the couch and began apologetically rubbing the red mark on his cheek, feeling horrible for hitting him.

"I was recording with Dan," Arin started, "I was leaning against him, resting. He was playing around, gave me a hug. I leaned up, his lips were only a few inches away, and...Shit, I kissed him. He just...stared at me, and I ran out."  
"You just left him there?" She asked, "No explanation? Nothing?"  
"THAT'S what you're mad about?"  
Suzy took his ring and slipped it back onto his finger.  
"When was this?" She asked.  
"Today. This morning."  
"Have you checked your phone?"  
"I turned it off," He gave her a strange look, "Why?"  
"I swear, you are just so shallow sometimes."  
"Shallow?"  
"Okay, that's not the right word. What I mean is, have you even considered that Dan might want to talk about this?"

Arin checked his pocket and turned on his phone. Three calls, two voicemails and about ten texts from Dan.  
"Should I call him back?"  
"Yes!"

Ignoring her, he played one of the voicemails: Hey dude. Uh, are you okay? You just ran out. We didn't even finish the intro. Call me back, Arin.  
"You see?" Suzy interjected, "He's worried about you. He's your best friend."  
"I can't."  
"Fine. Then, I'll call him."  
Arin sat, teeth clenched, as Suzy called Dan on her phone.  
"Suzy?" Dan's voice sent a heated fear up Arin's spine.  
"Hey, Dan," She said, "How are you?"  
"Great. Um, have you seen Arin? He, uh, kinda ditched me."  
Ditched. That word cut at Arin.  
"Arin's right here," She said, "He told me what happened."  
Dan sighed loudly. "Oh. Well, shit."  
Suzy laughed. "It's okay. Arin's not, though."  
"What's the matter?" Dan asked, "Is he hurt? Can I talk to him?"  
Arin nodded, and Suzy handed him the phone.  
"Dan."  
"Arin," Dan said positively, "Why did you run off?"  
"Because I fucking kissed you, dude!" Arin yelled, "What in the hell got into me?"  
"Arin, calm down."  
"I'm fucking married!"  
Arin began whimpering, crying, and hung up the phone.  
"Can't do this," He said, and went to he and Suzy's bedroom.

...  
"It's been three days," Suzy demanded, "You're out of Grump episodes, you need to film."  
"I can't."  
"Stop being a baby."  
"Dan doesn't want to see me."  
"Are you kidding?" She demanded.  
"Fine," He caved, "Let me just ruin my friendship a little more."

...  
Dan smiled when he answered the door of his and Barry's house.  
"Arin, come in man!"  
Arin followed him, and Dan shut the door.  
"About what happened..."  
"Look, man," Dan interrupted, "Don't worry about it, okay?"  
"We have to record more Grump episodes," Arin tried to change the subject, something Danny was having no part in.  
"I'm not mad, Arin."  
"Well, I am," The younger one said, "I'm fucking disgusted with myself."  
"And Suzy?"  
"She was upset at first. More so that I was ignoring you."

Dan poured some water for the two of them.  
"You're my best friend," He said, "Did you think this would ruin anything?"  
"I don't know. I was scared; I freaked out."

Finally, they sat together on Dan's couch. Dan put a hand on Arin's shoulder, showing he wasn't uncomfortable.  
"Talk to me," Dan said.  
"You have this way of getting into people's minds, their hearts, winning them over," Arin began, "Like you got into mine. Believe me, I tried my best to forget, make it go away. Nothing worked. I'm still...in love with you."  
"I'm...kind of...flattered by that, actually," Dan said.  
"What?"  
"That someone just...loves me, for who I am."  
"How could I not?" Arin joked.

Dan hugged his friend.  
"You ready to film more Game Grumps?"  
Arin smiled, but choked up. Dan pulled him closer.  
"Maybe later then," Dan said calmly.

Seeing Dan's gentle eyes, hearing his soft voice, gave Arin that feeling again, and he pulled away.  
"Arin?" Dan asked, but the younger man refused to acknowledge him, "Arin, are you listening?"  
Arin nodded, so Dan continued.  
"I've gotten countless emails and handwritten letters from the Lovelies and fans of NSP, saying how they think I'm attractive, how they have a huge crush on me..."  
"Now you just sound pretentious," Arin joked, still crying.  
"I've been friends with a few girls where it was one-sided, where I just didn't feel the same toward them," Dan said, "It's no big deal."  
"Yeah," Arin replied bitterly, "GIRLS."  
"It's no different. Don't be ashamed, or embarrassed, or whatever."  
"But I have Suzy," It was the only response Arin could think of at the moment.  
"And she's been with you, right? Through all of this?"  
"Yeah."  
"She accepts you, and I accept you. This won't go away by shoving it down. Hell, it probably won't go away, but just know that I accept you for who you are."  
"And that is...?"  
"Arin Hanson- my best friend."  
"I think I'm ready to go record those episodes now."


	13. Enough (Dan/Arin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin has some body image problems, Dan wants to help

Arin couldn't look in a mirror without cringing. He noticed everything; the extra fat, the imperfections...When did it come to this? What made him hate his body?  
One look at his semi-new boyfriend was all it took to answer that question. Dan, the epitome of perfection- handsome, kind, well-loved. How could he keep Dan's interest with a body as flawed as his own? Dan must be disgusted, having to touch Arin. You're his boss, Arin thought, That's the only reason he wants you. Fucking job security.

"Arin?" Dan pulled the younger one out of his thoughts, "Baby?"  
Arin ignored his growling stomach as he glared at Dan for a second.  
"Did you skip lunch again?" Dan asked.  
Yes. And breakfast. What the fuck do you care? When Arin didn't answer, Dan walked over to comfort him.  
"Do you still think I'm attractive?" Arin asked, with little confidence.  
"Of course I do," Dan answered, "Where is this coming from?"  
"I don't know," Arin said with partial honesty.  
Dan wrapped his arms around Arin's waist.  
"Does Suzy know about this?"  
"About what?"  
"Your self-deprecating attitude, not eating, pretending you're not the sexiest bastard I've ever seen."  
"That's bullshit. You're the attractive one."  
"Is that so? You know, it's been a week since we've done anything."  
"Bet you're happy about that," Arin moped.  
Dan pushed Arin back against the kitchen counter and got close to his ear.  
"You know what I was doing last night?" He whispered gruffly.  
"What were you doing?" Arin pondered.  
"Touching myself," Dan whispered, "Thinking of you. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life. How DARE you make me wait a whole week?"  
As if to prove it, the older one gently pressed his bulge to Arin's hip.  
"I can't keep my fucking hands off you," Dan said.  
Arin grabbed Dan's hips, slowly brought his hands to Dan's bulge, as the older one arched back to accommodate.  
"Arin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Fuck me. Please."

Arin switched places with Dan and pushed him against the counter. He pulled the older man's hair back, and began kissing his neck, leaving hickeys. Slowly, he unzipped Dan's jeans and pulled them down, then stopped.  
"What do you want?" He whispered sensually.  
"You," Danny said, "I just want you."  
"I love you so much."  
Danny pulled Arin against him. Arin grabbed the waistband of Dan's boxers and pulled them down. He licked his lips before getting onto his knees. Cupping his lips over the older one's cock, he massaged the back of the tip with his tongue. Arin moved his lips up Dan's member, causing moans to emit from the recipient. He took in all that would fit in his mouth, allowing Dan to enter his throat.  
"Mmm," Dan moaned.  
Arin loved the moans, the gasps, it had been so long.  
"Arin," Dan moaned, "I'm gonna..."  
The younger one swallowed it, every last drop.

Arin stood up and nuzzled Dan as they both took a rest, then Dan put his underwear back on. The younger one stared in silence, causing the older one to smile.  
"That was amazing," He said.  
"Do you want more?"  
"I mean, yeah," Dan said, "I'd like to return the favor. But for now, we need rest, and maybe a sandwich for you."  
Arin glared at Dan's semi-joke.  
"I love you," Dan said with absolute sincerity, "Even if you looked like shit, I'd still love you."  
"Thanks," The other one replied sarcastically.  
"Dammit, Arin! Why are you so FUCKING..."  
"So fucking WHAT?"  
"Stubborn."

Arin was silent for a moment before finally speaking.  
"I love you, too," He said, "You're just so...perfect, and...I don't want to lose you."  
Dan lowered his eyebrows as he understood what Arin was saying- He thought Dan would leave him if he wasn't attractive, if he didn't meet Dan's "standards."  
"I'm far from perfect," Dan said, "Hell, I always wonder why you and Suzy want me around."  
"You deserve better than me."  
"What?" Dan exclaimed, "You...You know what, Arin?"  
"What?"  
"You know how I always say that I like women with a little meat on their bones?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
"Well, it's the same with you," Dan cringed at how that came out, "What I meant was...I love you the way you are, okay? Getting healthy is good, I'm with you on that, but don't fucking hurt yourself because of me. I'm not worth it."  
Arin almost wanted to say 'yes you are,' but instead said, "I need help."  
"I'll do my best...I'm not leaving anytime soon."


	14. Cheeze Nips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Dan
> 
> I guess this is a first. Dan returns Jon's cheese nips

“Your hair is soft,” Jon ran lazy fingers through Dan’s hair.  
“So I’ve heard,” Dan said.  
“Thanks for uh…the cheese nips.”  
Dan cupped Jon’s cheek.  
“No problem,” He said, “I ate one.”  
“You unbelievable bastard,” Jon joked.  
They snuggled together, in the privacy of Jon’s hotel room, hoping to god no one saw them both enter.  
“Everyone thinks we hate each other,” Dan remarked lightly.  
“What the hell are we doing?”  
Dan kissed Jon’s forehead, then his lips.   
“I don’t know.”  
“Does anyone even know? Arin? Suzy? Barry?”  
The both of them sat in silence, Dan not answering that question. Of course no one knew, why would Dan tell anyone? It was only a few times, when Jon was at Game Grumps and they’d just met, and right now.  
“I missed you.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” Jon said.  
“I know it doesn’t,” Dan said, “I’m sorry.”  
“We can’t keep doing this. Someone will figure it out eventually.”  
“I know,” The older one commented sadly.  
“So, is this goodbye?”  
“As friends? No. But as whatever this is…yeah.”  
“I’ll miss you.”  
“Same.”  
They shared one last kiss before Dan left that part of him behind.


	15. Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry SHOULD be happy...
> 
> (attempted suicide/suicidal thoughts)
> 
> no ship, gen
> 
> I wrote this because even the happiest person can become depressed (not to imply Barry is but you know what i mean.)

He should be happy, what with how he acts and what he has. After all, there are people who don’t even have houses or friends, or anything. At least he’s alive, right? But what if that’s it: just alive, living, existing, and nothing else?  
Barry just stared up at the ceiling, laying on the Grump couch, as he allowed his eyes to fill with tears until they streamed down his temples and into his hair. He was a blubbering mess and he knew it. There was no stopping once it started.   
“Barry!” Ross called from out in the hallway.  
Barry ignored him. He hated to do this to his friends, but simply existing wasn’t doing it for him anymore. The pills were in his pocket, and he took a few, more than the recommended dose.  
“Barry, ready to record?” Ross entered the room, then saw the tears, “What’s the matter?”  
“I don’t feel good,” Barry said, “I’m going home. See you, Ross.”  
“Barry, wait up!”  
Barry walked out of the office. This time, he would do it, for real. The highway outside their office was a busy one, traffic jams at least every couple weeks. He opened the front door, stepped outside, past the parking lot, the sidewalk. Little did he know, Ross was following him, and his friend was horrified at what Barry was doing.  
“Barry, stop!” Ross shouted.  
Just then, as he was about to step into traffic, the younger one collapsed. Ross hurried over to him.  
“Hospital,” Barry muttered.  
“Okay,” Ross said, “L…let’s go, then.”  
…  
Barry awakened to see his teary-eyed older brother Alex. He just looked away in shame. God, he’s stupid. How could he fail dying?   
“Little bro!” Alex exclaimed, “You’re okay!”  
Alex regarded the faded cuts on Barry’s arms sadly. He knew something was horribly wrong.  
“Where is everyone?” Barry asked.  
No one was there. Of course his brother would be, but he supposed, no one else cared.  
“Mom and Dad are on their way,” Alex told him, “Arin and Suzy, Ross, Holly, and Dan are getting some food in the cafeteria thing on the first floor. Oh, look! Someone gave you a flower.”  
“Hmm.”  
Alex picked it up, and imitated it.  
“Hi! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower.”  
“Funny.”  
…  
“I should’ve seen the signs,” Dan said, “I’m sorry, Barry.”  
“Dan…”  
“I could have helped you.”  
Barry put his arms around Dan. Soon, the rest of the Grumps came to talk to him, including Ross, who was thanked for saving him. Even Markiplier visited some time later.  
…  
He was able to go home after an evaluation at the nearest mental institution, and also scheduled for an appointment to see a psychologist regularly.  
Dan helped him, became like an ametuer therapist of sorts. So did the rest of his friends. They actually gave a shit, they fucking loved him. So did the Lovelies: thousands of comments, messages, tweets addressing his “issue,” messages of love and support, telling him to keep fighting.   
Barry should be happy…and he’s getting there.


	16. Polygrumps parody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, "I thought you didn't want to be in polygrumps."

"Oh, are you doing a thing?"

"Yeah, we're doin a thing."

"Then I'll get out of your hair."

And so Kevin went home to play video games while the other grumps went on to a million person orgy in a sea of whipped cream.


End file.
